The angel who came apon a midnight clear
by Beastybunny
Summary: Castiel has been left behind on the 1st Christmas, but that won't stop him! Fluffy little fic. 1st story


The Angel Who Came Upon a Midnight Clear

Rachel Pepelaskov

English 9

Castiel had a big problem. He was too little! All his brothers were going to tell the shepherds the good news, even the arch angel Gabriel took the time to deliver the news to the young Mary personally. All but little Castiel were allowed to go see The Son made flesh.

It wasn't fair! Just because his wings were a bit stubby and he was too small to carry a harp - well it might also be because he was the youngest angel being born right before the creation of time, he should be able to go! Balthazar was only a millennium older and he was tagging along with them.

It has always been this way, being told he was too small to tag along, or too small for trying to fly amongst the stars and galaxies, but he wouldn't let them have this. He _had _to see this! He hadn't caused any problems since, well since ever!

Yet there little Castiel was, sitting on the edge of heaven's gates, watching his brothers and sisters leave him here all alone to watch it all play out without him. All of a sudden, he froze like a child being caught stealing a cookie, he could literally watch the seen play out from his little perch, and yes, even with his stubby wings he had managed a light glide from one continent to the other! What is one tiny glide from heaven to earth compared to that!

So there he stood, spreading out his small, yet handsome, wings recalling his sister's words.

"Keep your elbows in, chin down, and when you jump, keep your legs slightly bent while watching your designated landing point. Remember, if you lose control, don't panic but sift your wings to get the breeze just right."

The thing is, when you are small and you are faced with a situation you're told not to panic in, one tends to panic.

He couldn't get control of his wings! He wobbled through the air like a honeybee who mistook someone's wine for a strong smelling flower, not that he would admit to Michael he knew what a drunk was, that would certainly be a sight to behold. Though at this very moment sailing through the air as a falling star, he really did wish Michael was here.

"Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining!" Right there as he zoomed passed them straight towards Bethlehem, he briefly wondered if the poor, scared shepherds thought he was indeed just a mere star instead of a scared baby angel who thought his wings were a bit fluffier than they actually were.

There was nothing he could do but watch as that very solid, very hard wooden roof get closer and closer. Castiel closed his eyes and threw his arms up over his head to cushion the blow. Through the roof he went to only face plant in a hay bail.

"That wasn't so bad," he thought to himself, but when his head popped up, he was nose to nose with Mary herself!

"Eep!"He quickly covered his eyes in horror.

Of course he had to have landed in this very spot, a yard away from the nativity scene!

To say Mary wasn't surprised, would be a lie. She had spent hours ensuring her son would be here tonight and was exhausted, and the last thing she expected was something to slam through the roof of the only shelter they could find.

When that mop of black appeared out of the hay, her anger melted away. His eyes were a sapphire blue and he sported a button nose on high, and slightly chubby, cheeks. Her motherly nature roared to when he gave a squeak and hid behind small hands.

"Are you all right?" She gasped, reaching out to the child. He slowly came shuffling out.

"I'm fine mam. I'm sorry!" He gave a dry sob.

"Oh its ok honey, come here." She sat him down on her lap, facing the manger and Joseph who shifted his feet nervously at the sight of a crying child. "Now, why are you crying?" Mary asked Castiel.

"I only wanted to see the baby king, but I was left behind because I'm a bit small."

"Well, you certainly made an entrance dear, and you did find the right place, maybe you aren't too small after all." She continued when she saw him give her a grin. "And I would very much like some more company, would you stay with me?"

"Really!" he cried, "Oh, I mean, of course mam."

"Why thank you! I would feel much better with a strong angel to watch my son with me." The boy angel puff out with great dignity at the virgin mother's compliment. Then he shifted slowly towards the manger.

"Hello, my Lord, I'm Castiel. I may not be big right now, or very important, but I'll be with you through everything. I'll follow you even if no one else does," he whispered.

And at that very moment, the child Jesus did something for the very first time. He reached up and grasped Castiel's hand throughout the night. It was the exact position Gabriel found his brother the next day, nestled up in Mary's lap, who was leaning contently on Joseph, and still clasping Jesus' hand.


End file.
